Brothers in a Hotel Bed
by Royal-sama
Summary: SONGFIC. Después del desastre en Venecia, Feliciano decide volverse humano, y vivir sus últimos años junto a su hermano, envejeciendo y arrugándose. Lovino sabe que partirá pronto, pero, maldición, no le quiere dejar ir. ¿O es que todo había sido solamente un sueño?


Ve-san al habla.

Por favor, leer escuchando watch?v=ywvFahFhOvU ; la canción es Brothers in a Hotel Bed, de "Death Cab for a Cutie", canción que no me pertenece, ni tampoco su traducción al español.

Disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo Único.**

–Hey, Romano... –una suave voz en esa amplia y vacía habitación hizo que el hombre, que contemplaba las carreteras y las calles y los edificios a través del ventanal girara su cabeza. Se veía tan joven... La palidez de su rostro era lo que más preocupaba al anciano recostado en aquella cama de hospital. Hasta parecía que su rulo tenía menos ánimos de lo normal para mantenerse en alto.– Deberías salir.

–No te voy a dejar solo. Te lo he dicho miles de veces, maledizione, y tu sigues insistiendo. –su ceño, siempre fruncido, le hizo esbozar una suave sonrisa.

–Has sido un buen hermano mayor... mereces salir un rato con Antonio o Arthur... Creo que Gilbert quería hacer algo este fin de semana...

–¡Que no te voy a dejar solo, carajo!

–Algún día te vas a aburrir de mí, Lovino.

 _You may tire of me_ | **Te cansarás de mi**

 _as our December sun is setting_ | **mientras nuestro sol de Diciembre se pone**

 _because I'm not who I used to be_ | **porque no soy quien solía ser...**

–Nunca, Feliciano. –Su mirada determinada hizo que aquel hombre soltara un suspiro. El ruido de la máquina a su costado le hizo girar el rostro.

–Bene, yo creo que podré salir un rato de aquí...

–¡D-Debes descansar! ¡Lo dijo el doctor!

–Voy a estar contigo, hermano... Junto a ti nada malo me pasará...

–Eres... un maldito. –Lovino hizo de su mano un puño, controlando el sentimiento de frustración al verle así. Inmediatamente caminó, y le ayudó a ponerse de pie, a acomodarse las ropas, a arreglarse el cabello. Las arrugas de su rostro le llenaron de melancolía, esas que se marcaban con cada una de sus sonrisas, sus gestos raros, pero parecía que sus ojos ámbares (que, aún viejo, se mostraban poco por la alegría que solía tener) se seguían viendo igual de jóvenes que hacía unos cuantos años atrás.

 _No longer easy on the eyes_ | **Ya no es tan fácil de ver**

 _but these wrinkles masterfully disguise_ | **Pero estas arrugas magistralmente disfrazan**

 _The youthful boy below_ | **Al chico joven que hay bajo de ellas**

¿Por qué el tiempo debía de haber cambiado así? ¿Por qué? Recordaba su agonía, su miedo, su mano estirada. "Sálvame..." El resonar de la voz de su hermano, mientras todo se derrumbaba, los edificios caían, las aguas subían. Su cabello siempre mojado, sus ropas pesadas, había faltado a muchas reuniones y a todos le tenía preocupado. Francis había tratado de ayudar en ese momento fatal, en el que Venecia, lentamente, sucumbía ante la presión del mar, y una parte de Italia comenzaba a ahogarse.

Romano siempre había esperado ser él quien dejaría su eternidad o moriría como país.

 _who turned your way and saw_ | **Quien cambió su camino y vio**

 _Something he was not looking for:_ | **Algo que no estaba buscando**

 _both a beginning and an end_ | **Tanto un principio y un final.**

Y había tomado esa decisión, dejarle a él el poder, el sentimiento completo de un Italiano que ahora no izaría una bandera blanca en forma de rendición. Había decidido ser una persona por el tiempo que le quedaba en adelante, hasta que pudiera morir, evitándose la agonía que su abuelo tuvo que pasar, desapareciendo.

–Me veo bastante bien, ¿No, fratello?

–Te ves como una pasa vieja. –la suave risa de Feliciano le hizo esbozar una curva en sus labios, y le extendió el bastón que el alemán le había hecho.

 _But now he lives inside someone he does not recognize_ | **Pero ahora él vive dentro de algo que no reconoce**

 _When he catches his reflection on accident_ | **Cuando ve su reflejo por accidente.**

Mientras bajaba por el ascensor, con el brazo de su hermano sujeto entre los suyos, recordó cuando le pudo ver por primera vez, dejando de ser el representante de Venecia. Había algo que no tenía, algo que había perdido aquellos días, ese brillo que le hacía reconocible. Ya no estaba él en las reuniones, si no Lovino, quien había dejado su placa junto a la de su hermano. Venecia no había desaparecido completamente, así que no había necesidad de sacarla.

En una fiesta que los amigos de Gil habían organizado, tiempo después, Lovino decidió irse sin haber tomado una gota de alcohol. Quería pasar tiempo con su hermano. _Necesitaba_ pasar tiempo con su hermano, que ya comenzaba a dejar los veinte en apariencia, con ojeras marcadas, y una sonrisa que no se quería ir. Tomó su moto, lo llamó, le pasó un casco y se fueron a través de las calles planas, a toda velocidad, sintiendo el viento contra su piel. Se asustó cuando no sintió los brazos de él rodeándole, y pudo ver por el retrovisor como los elevaba. ¿Se habría puesto a llorar?

Ahora era un humano, se recordó. Y esta sería su última vida.

 _ _On the back of a motor bike_ | _**En la parte trasera de una motocicleta**

 _With your arms outstretched trying to take flight_ | **Con tus brazos extendidos, tratando de levantar el vuelo**

 _Leaving everything behind_ | **Dejando todo detrás.**

¿Qué habrá pretendido Feliciano? ¿Volar? ¿Llevarle al cielo? ¿Alejarse así de lo que era su pesado futuro, esperándole con años de agonía y de dolor, donde su rostro y su cabello y todo su cuerpo cambiaría, oxidándose y llegando hasta la muerte? En un futuro en el que no le podría ver...

–Hey, Lovi, ¿Podemos ir a ver a Roderich y a Eli?

–Claro. -probablemente el otro no hubiera notado las lágrimas que intentaban salir de sus ojos.

 _But even at our swiftest speed_ | **Pero incluso a la velocidad más rápida**

 _we couldn't break from the concrete_ | **no pudimos escapar del pavimento**

 _In the city where we still reside._ | **en la ciudad en la que aún vivimos.**

Lastimosamente así eran los humanos, frágiles. Era algo que Lovino nunca iba a aprender, nunca iba a sentir, a menos de que su país se ahogara entre las aguas del mediterráneo. ¿Qué tan mal se sentiría envejecer? Feliciano siempre había sido quejumbroso, pero esos últimos años lo había sido más. Su respiración estaba fallando, y su presión no era la misma de antes. Parecía que en cualquier momento su corazón iba a tener algún problema, y aunque no había sido en esa ocasión, encontrarle en el suelo de la casa una semana antes había sido el motivo suficiente para llevarlo corriendo al hospital más cercano.

Oh, como hubiera deseado ser humano, como él, y que hubieran envejecido juntos.

 _And I have learned_ | **Y he aprendido**

 _that even landlocked lovers yearn_ | **Es que incluso los amantes sin mar anhelan**

 _for the sea like navy men_ | **al océano como marineros**

Se hospedaron esa noche en un hotel cerca del aeropuerto. Quería comprobar, además, que el estado de su hermano era el correcto para permitírsele un viaje en avión, a pesar de que deseaba que fuera en automóvil. Sabía, al menos, que en el cielo, si algo ocurría, tendría personal que supiera ayudarle, y no en una carretera vacía, con sus temores y la poca ayuda que podría recibir.

La habitación era bonita, iluminada, con una sola cama. Después de tantos años, seguían durmiendo juntos, con el miedo inexplicable a la oscuridad y a la soledad. Lovino Vargas nunca le había abandonado, y nunca lo iba a hacer. Tenía la certeza de que Antonio haría que se separase de su tumba, o Gilbert, o incluso el bastardo de las patatas, arrastrándolo quizá, dándole consuelo de que alguna vez lo volvería a ver, como en esa en que Francis vio a Jeanne, o Alfred a Davie, o Iván a Anastasia.

Pero a él, al verdadero Feliciano, no le quería dejar ir.

–Buenas noches, Lovino.

–Buenas noches, Feliciano.

 _Cause now we say goodnight_ | **Porque ahora decimos buenas noches**

 _from our own separate sides_ | **Desde nuestros lados separados**

 _Like brothers on a hotel bed_ | **Como hermanos en una cama de hotel.**

La cama era amplia. Cuando se recostaron, parecían estar a kilómetros, y no tardó en sentir el abrazo de su hermano, llevándolo más a la orilla de la cama. Negó con la cabeza, y se dio la vuelta, para que el otro se desplazara más al medio, y se encontró cara a cara con lo que le pareció una ilusión: el rostro joven de su hermano, sin heridas, sin arrugas, inocencia pura en esos ojos ámbares que le miraban, inquietos.

Parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a ver al viejo Feliciano, que sonreía.

–¿Sabes, Lovi? Nunca quise que este día llegara... digo, claro, este día donde soy un anciano. Kiku dice que los ancianos son sabios, ¿Tú crees que soy uno?

–Mientras no seas un sabio como el abuelo del macho patatas... ¡Eh, que estoy hablando en serio, _stronzo_! –le escuchó reírse, y su ceño no se suavizó hasta que sintió la mano del otro en su rostro.

–Ti amo, fratello. Cuando me vaya, tienes que recordarlo. Que yo te amo, y que Antonio te ama, y que Roderich, y Elizabetha, y Emma, y todos, incluso Romeo. Recuerda que nunca vas a estar solo. –sintió un beso en su frente, y vio los ojos llorosos de su hermano menor.

–N-No llores, Feli...

–Espero que nunca me olvides, ¿Vale?

–Nunca te voy a olvidar, estúpido... eres mi hermano. Y yo... yo también... –intentó hacer que sus lágrimas desaparecieran, pero sólo recibió una suave sonrisa.

– _Algún día te aburrirás de mi..._

 _You may tire of me_ | **Te cansarás de mi**

 _As our December sun is setting_ | **Mientras nuestro sol de Diciembre se pone**

 _Because I'm not who I used to be_ | **Porque no soy quien solía ser.**

–¡Que no lo haré, carajo! –sintió como las sábanas se levantaban en el aire mientras su cuerpo se agitaba, intentando golpearle. Junto a él, en la cama, no había nadie. La luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana, y Lovino no entendió qué diablos estaba pasando, pero tenía un vacío que no le era agradable en el pecho, y sintió las lágrimas caer.

–¡Ve~! ¡Fratello! ¡Perdón por no despertarte, Ludwig me sacó de la cama con agua fría, y tú no estabas cerca, así que no te despertaste tampoco! ¡Hice el desayuno! ¿Vienes? ¿Uh? ¿Lovino? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? –un joven Feliciano se asomó por la puerta de la habitación al no oírle maldecir o venir, con una expresión curiosa en el rostro.

Casi cayó cuando el otro se abalanzó a sus brazos, con lágrimas en los ojos, gritándole maldiciones en italiano. Le acogió en un abrazo, sujetándole con fuerza, diciéndole que había tenido nada más y nada menos que un sueño, y que él estaba ahí, vivo pero cansado por el agotador entrenamiento que había tenido.

–Bastardo... –murmuró el otro, calmándose, sin alejarse de su abrazo.–Por favor, no te vayas...

–No me iré, fratello. Los dos seremos Italia para siempre, ¿De acuerdo? –Besó las lágrimas de sus ojos y por un instante sus labios se rozaron, alejándose, casi enredando sus rulos como esa vez en el pasado.–Y-Yo... Ehm...

–Ti amo, fratello. –Lovino le tomó de la mano, serio.– Nunca me voy a aburrir de ti, nunca te voy a dejar, porque eres mi hermano y te amo, yo... no sé que haría sin ti.

–Pues vivirías, ¿No? –una suave risa nerviosa de Feliciano interrumpió la seriedad del ambiente.–Porque eso es lo que yo querría, que siguieras viviendo si yo no estoy. ¡Ve~, hermano, cambia esa cara! ¡Yo estoy aún acá! ¡Vamos, desayunemos, y tengamos un picnic en la _piazza_ para almorzar! ¿Qué quieres comer? ¿Pizza?

–Pizza está bien... –murmuró, suspirante, siguiendo sumiso a su hermano hacia la cocina. Antes de llegar, Feliciano se detuvo, sonriente e iluminado por algún tipo de brillo que solía tener.

– _Ti amo con tutto il mio cuore_ , Lovino. –se acercó, para besarle la frente nuevamente, y lo dejó en la comida.– ¡Ludwig me está esperando, quiere que corra 10 vueltas más! ¡Nos veremos al almuerzo, fratello!

–¡Dile a ese bastardo patatas que no se aproveche de ti, si no las verá conmigo! –con una sonrisa un poco más amplia, observó a su hermano salir de la casa. Siempre le sería un misterio el porqué era tan fuerte, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en su vida, en todo lo que había visto, todo lo que había luchado. Era su hermanito pequeño, además. ¿Era que ese sueño extraño trataba de decirle algo?

En la plaza, después de almorzar, dejó que él durmiera la siesta sobre sus piernas, y le acarició el cabello, que había sido gris en su sueño, en ese vacío que todavía estaba dando vueltas en sus pensamientos. Pero ellos estaban juntos, ahí, se recordó. Todavía estaban vivos y no alejados, como hermanos en una cama de hotel.


End file.
